objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 9
The merged level occurs here! Welcome to the 9th part of RFVP!! This is where 20 contestants do the contests individually. Each will be eliminated 1 by 1. 1 Chapter will have a 2 eliminated contestants. The final 9 will not have points anymore! All RFVP parts #Running for Vice President ~part 1 #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 #Running for Vice President ~part 6 #Running for Vice President ~part 7 #Running for Vice President ~part 8 #Running for Vice President ~part 9 #Running for Vice President ~part 10 Chapter 21: GB's underground factory to underground factory maze Toothpaste: Hey guys! How's it like being in the final 20? Bubble: Awesoiome! Ruby: Great! Test Tube: Astonishing! Book: So far so good! Drumstick: Okay! You guys are so excited! Anyway, we're gonna go to GB's factory... Icy: What for? Ghosty: Some surprise... Butterfly: Yup! Some surprise... I like you! Inside the factory OJ: Okay, what just happened here? I thought this used to be just a factory with an incinerator... Ghosty: Well... You know... She's not using anymore... OJ: If only paper's here... Butterfly: Whoever goes there first will get something!!! Toothpaste: GOO!!!! Announcer: Everyone was running to GB's underground factory maze... Meanwhile, with Ruby and Bubble Bubble: OH NOIO! A dead end! Ruby: That way! Announcer: Meanwhile OJ: Ugh! How many dead ends are here anyway? Huh... It's a Leaf... Leafy: Oh! Hey Fir- Orange Juice... OJ: Call me OJ, Autumn Leaf... Leafy: Umm... (Wait... Firey has never called me a simple nickname before...) Wanna... umm... Help ourselves escape to this maze? OJ: Oh, sure... Leafy: (Ugh! I almost called him Firey... He reminds me a bit like him but more matured...) OJ: So Autumn Leaf... How's BFDI... Leafy: Why are you calling me an Autumn Leaf? Oh and it's okay in BFDI except some stuffs... OJ: Well... It feels better when I call you Autumn Leaf... Leafy: More like AL... LOL! OJ: *chuckles* Leafy: (Wow... He's much like Firey... No matter how much I repeat myself) So... Wanna form an alliance? OJ: Sure! I'd love to! Since Paper's gone, I have no one else to talk to... Leafy: :D !... There's the exit OJ: Lady's first... Leafy: Aw, thanks! OJ: You're welcome! ~If only he's like that :(... Just something to share... I have a crush on somebody but I keep avoiding him cuz I'm too shy... At the exit Toothpaste: Bubble in 1st and Ruby in 2nd... Drumstick: Leafy in 3rd and OJ in 4th... Butterfly: Bow in 5th, Book in 6th, Icy in 7th, Teardrop in 8th... Ghosty: Speechy in 9th, Mysterious Token in 10th, Suitcase in 11th... Toothpaste: Pencil in 12th, Woody in 13th, Wheely in 14th, Test Tube in 15th... Drumstick: Fan in 16th, Lightbulb in 17th, Yin in 18th, TB in 19th and Balloon in 20th! Butterfly: Each of you will get 40 bns points! Leafy: But this game doesn't even have points... Whoa... deja vu... Toothpaste: Now they do... (Same thing that happened in BFDI episode 12) Drumstick: You, like, each get points... When you're at a higher ranking you get a higher points Toothpaste: Time to calculate! Ghosty: Let's randomize the subtracting points! Since I'm just so cruel Drumstick: Lightbulb, Yin, TB and Balloon are up for elimination... Please vote and break the record!!! Ghosty: The person with the most likes won't receive immunity! Chapter 22a: The Walking Dead: Cake at Stake... (At the Tokyo Tower at 雪の降る町, Snowy Acres) Book: The view here is beautiful! Cold... but beautiful! Balloon: See, I told you so! Yin: Yup! I love it here, too! Suitcase: Balloon and I usually go here because the view here is beautiful... Book: And you guys make out... I heard some shipping about you and Balloon, Knife, Nickel and- Suitcase: Oh puh-lease be quiet! Not to be rude but please... Just keep quiet... Book: Whatever you say... Sigh! It's so pretty Balloon: And cold too! *pops because it's cold* Suitcase: BALLOON! Book: Wow... Now that's just- *freezes to death* Suitcase and Yin: BOOK! *both dies* Wheely: Watch! *saves Yin, Book and Suitcase* See! I saved all 3! Pencil: Wait... Where's Balloon? Ruby: But still... WOW! You're such a nice person, Wheely... Wheely: ooooOOooOOOOooh!!! A snowman! *let's go of the frozen bodies* Frozen bodies: *Shatters* Pencil: Is she that serious? Ruby: Well... Time to recover them... Suitcase: Whoa... Toothpaste: Cake at Stake time! Cake at Stake ceremony! OMG! THERE'S POINTS NOW! WHO'LL GO HOME? WE'LL JUST SEE... IT'S... CAKE... AT... STAKE!!! ~I can't really think of a theme for cake at stake... Woody: Aaah... Eaahhh.... Drumstick: We've received a total of 22 votes! Woody: Aaaaaahhh... Eaaaahhh... Drumstick: Please be quiet, Woody... Teardrop: ... ;) Woody: *brave Woody* Okay! Drumstick: Okay... Who was that sexy voice I've heard? Anyway, Yin won the prize again... Let's see what her prize is... Yin: Yay! *spins wheel* Toothpaste: You can choose between adding 10 points to yourself or -10 points to yourself to give it to someone else... Yin: I'll give my 10 points to Bubble... Bubble: Really? Thanks! Butterfly: Onto the dislikes Yin, since you're sooo nice, you only have 1 dislike... Yin: Yay! (I guess he/she must've misjudged me...) Ghosty: Next is Lightbulb with 2 dislikes... Lightbulb: Omga! 2? This bright leader has a really bright personality... I don't deserve to have- Toothpaste: Blah, blah, blah... TB and Balloon will have a tie-breaker contest cuz both have 4 dislike each... ~GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO ELIMINATE!! Agh!!! Even my brother can't decide... Ghosty: These 2 fan favorites must jump off a cliff to either the pillows or the 2 TLCs... TB and Balloon: *gulp* Fans: WAIT!!! Don't!!! Ghosty: Ugh... what now?! Fans: We don't like them to be eliminated! TB: What? Balloon: Huh? Yin: Don't... I don't wanna do this... But I have no choice... TB: Don't, Yin! Balloon: Don't do it! We're going to do this! Not you!! Yin: No... I was not a fan favorite... Lightbulb: But who won the prize? Oh! Wait it was you... Yin: Yeah... It's because Yang's gone... TB: No! Just don't do it! Fans: *crying* :'( Yin: *falls into the TLC 2* Balloon: *gasp!* Book: NO!! END! That was one tragic ending... ~BTW, you can now choose who you want to rejoin... besides Yin... SORRY! Chapter 22b: The Walking Dead: HELL YEAH!!!/HELL NO!!! Toothpaste: This contest will be similar to The Hunger Games but you'll kill the zombies... Drumstick: Here's the small backpack that can carry anything... It's light but inside... It has a fridge that produce food and water! Butterfly: Don't forget your weapons! Balloon: Zombies?! Heck no! Ghosty: Hell yeah! Balloon: I said heck... Ghosty: Whatever... Anyway, you guys will work together... No killing each other! Only the zombies! Got that? Pencil: Hell yeah! Toothpaste: Anyway, readers! Whoever has at least 1 vote for the eliminated contestants, they'll have a surprise! Bubble: So... When are we not gonna stoirt? Drumstick: Oh, yes you guys will start! GO! Ghosty: We're out of here! *goes to the giant mansion* Test Tube: Is this appropriate enough to the readers Drumstick: *speaker* HELL NO!!! Suitcase: Well... Let's just kill zombies... Toothpaste: *speaker* Each normal zombie will reward you a point and each medium sized zombie will reward you 15 points... each large zombie will give you 35 points... The boss of all zombies gives you 100 pts.! If you get killed, your points will be deducted by 10! Bubble: Watch this... *uses a machine* *pops zombies* +16 Ruby: What's that? Bubble: It's called the popping hand! Pencil: What does it do? Bubble: If you get poked by this thing, you'll pop! Ruby: Let me try! *pops a medium zombie* +15 Bubble: can I borrow *pops 25 normal zombies and 1 medium zombie* +40 Test Tube: Look! This is my experiment 456! Book: What does it d- *dies* *gets recovered* -10 What does it do? Test Tube: It only works on seeds *puts potion to a seed* +35 Peashooter: *shoots peas at a large zombie* Book: Let me try! :3 *puts potion on a seed* (I think this music suits this :3) Soldier Peashooter thingy: *shoots many peas at normal zombies* +16 Ice Cube: Let's kill them! *drinks a very cold water* *freezes medium zombies* +70 Bubble: This soio much fun! *pops 100 normal zombies* +100 Ruby: Time to use mah bazooka! KABOOM! +135 Pencil: This is for Pen! And the Hunger Games, too... *shoots arrows at medium zombies* +140 Leafy: Well... umm... FOR FIREY!! *uses test tube's plants and uses plant food* Peashooter: UPGRADE! *shoots zombies like crazy* +154 Bubble: Oh noi- *pops* *gets recovered* -10 GRR! *pops zombies like crazy* +223 Pencil: GAHAAAHAHA!!!! *still crazy* +235 TB: My turn! *uses himself as a bowling ball* +300 Speech Bubble: I don't wanna kill them! Bow: But they're, like, evil! *Uses catapult to throw the chairs like crazy* +425 Speech Bubble: Maybe you're right... *barfs acid rainbow and kills zombies* +524 Oops! Heh heh... I can explain! (He ate a martian) Teardrop: >:) *uses her lazer power like in BFDIA episode 4* +590 Woody: *normal form* EEEEH!!!! *vomits an anchor and kills zombies* +655 Bubble: *pops like crazy* +910 Teardrop: +111 Suitcase: +1222 Ruby: +1231 MT: +1222 Bubble: 1236 Pencil: +1301 TB: +1415 Woody: +1555 Book: +1692 Wheely: +1899 Balloon: +1994 Bow: +2102 Toothpaste: AND STOOOOP!!!! Wheely: Aw hell no! Ghosty: Oh hell yeah! :P Wheely: >:( Suitcase: Oh no! Wheely don't get angry! Drumstick: Well let's total up the scores you got! Balloon: 1994 Book: 1708 (10 point penalty) Bow: 2527 Bubble: 2625 (10 point penalty) Fan: 0 (Busy with the blog) Icy: 70 Leafy: 154 Lightbulb: 0 (Boasting herself as a bright leader) MT: 1222 OJ: 0 (Distracted by Lightbulb and Test Tube) Pencil: 1676 Ruby: 1381 Speech Bubble: 524 Suitcase: 1222 Teardrop: 701 TB: 1715 Test Tube: 35 (Sciency~) Wheely: 1899 Woody: 2210 Drumstick: Now let's add 'em up! Bubble: Yoiy! I'm stoill in the loiead! Ruby: Awww... Pencil: But at least we're not up for elimination... Right? Butterfly: Yes! But except for Test Tube, OJ, Fan and Lightbulb... Fan: WHAT?! Butterfly: Here's a candy before leaving! And also please vote here!... See ya next time! Credits: (Currently making one! :3) Chapter 23a: The Nerd Talk!: Eliminated Contest Gum Bally: Like, OMG! Bow: What? WHAT?! Gum Bally: Oh... nothing... It's just that GT hasn't reply to me yet... Bow: Oh... Why do you have his picture of him taking a ba- Gum Bally: !! *throws picture away* That just... Came out of my hand!! *weird smile*... Wait who's that in your picture? Bow: It's a chair! Toothpaste: Sorry G. Bally but it's time for Bow to go cuz it's CAKE AT STAKE!!! Bow and Gum Bally: Awwwww!!! Inside the TLC 2... Eraser: Umm... Dude, what're you doing? Pen: Making a poem... What rhymes with orange? hmm... Golf ball: Actually, according to "A Guide to a success poem" book, nothing rhymes with orange... Pen: Aw great... Match: *suspicious and intimidating eyes* So... Like, who is it for? >:D Pen: *blushed* Oh! Umm... For... well... umm... You know... err... umm... Eraser: Is it for Pencil? Pen: You caught me :(... It is... Match: I KNEW IT!!!! Eraser: Look, if you want to impress that Pencil girl, you have to flirt with her... Pen: Umm... She's not in the TLC... Eraser: We have to make a plan to eliminate her... Match: DON'T! SHE'S GONNA WIN THIS FOR ME!!! Eraser: *ignores Match* This is how you flirt with a girl... Pen: ... Eraser: *hot voice* Hey... How're you doin' Match: :"> Tee hee hee! Pen: ? Lucky: Okay... Pen: Oh... It's pipsqueak.... Lucky: HEY! Pen and Lucky: *looks back with Match and Eraser* WHAT THE- !! Eraser and Match: *making out* Pen: Soo... If I flirt with her, she'll just start sucking my lips... Eraser: mmpph... Yeah....mppph... Lucky: Ew... Pen: Agh... Outside... Toothpaste: Since RFVP is sooo famous, we received a total of 33 votes! Ruby: TTYTT (To Tell You The Truth), BFDI received more than that... just saying... Drumstick: Whatever... Anyway, Fan and Lightbulb only received 1 like each so they won't win the prize Fan: Stupid blog! *kicks Laptop* *evil voice* I'LL NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN!!!! Lightbulb: But I thought the brightest leader in the world should have the most likes!!! Butterfly: It's up to TT and OJ... Test Tube: I've never earn a prize before... I wonder how it feels, taste, smells and.... OJ: Wow! Incredible... I've never earn a prize before too... Ghosty: And the person who get to spin the wheel is............... OJ! OJ: YES! *spins wheel* YES! I get to choose a contest for the (about to) rejoining contestants! Drumstick: Onto the dislikes :D All of you, except Lightbulb, Fan, Test Tube and OJ, are safe! *passes normal cake* Butterfly: Out of the 15 dislikes, Test Tube has 0 dislikes Test Tube: That's a relief... Toothpaste: Hey, OJ! OJ: What? Toothpaste: You're safe with 2 dislikes.... *throws cake* OJ: That's good to know... Drumstick: Now it's the final 2... It's either Fan or Lightbulb who's safe... Ghosty: To not be too suspenseful... Fan is safe... Lightbulb: What?! Noo!! *gets teleported* Drumstick: So that she won't die when teleported... Toothpaste: Okay... Drumstick: Anyway, I apologise to the viewers... You're votes will not be counted... Butterfly: Because OJ here will choose the contest for them! OJ: Hmmm... Well... Umm... Ghosty: Time's tickin' OJ: Obviously... Just lemme think 'kay... Umm... I KNOW! Ghosty: What? OJ: Eliminated contestant must do the last contest they did before being eliminated! And they'll exit through a door leading here while the losers will get teleported back to the 2 TLCs (Thanks a lot, ElementalRaccoon! This is a very unique contest!) Butterfly: On your mark? get set? GO! David's contest: Bar Contest Dora's contest: Confession to her crush David: Aw, seriously?! *falls onto the water* *teleported back to the TLC* Dora: vdakjslnviawufwicajdnadclramralba *gets teleported back to the TLC* Trophy's contest: Find cardboard cut inanimate insanity characters Pepper's contest: Find Ruby's sisters Flower and Puffball's contest: Sing Pepper: Umm... Is that Poo? I found you! Toothpaste: Sorry Pepper that took you long enough... Pepper: *gets teleported back to the TLC* Trophy: Where's cardboard me? Drumstick: Time's up! Sorry, Trophy! *teleports him to the TLC* Flower: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Puffball: IIII CAN'T SING! Butterfly: That was horrible... Flower and Puffball: *gets teleported* Bomb's contest: Making pies Box's contest: Truth or dare without bottles Blocky's contest: Kill cardboard cut objects Rocky's contest: Party planning Bomb: *kaboom* *gets recovered in the TLC* Butterfly: Box, truth or dare? Box: .......... *gets teleported* Blocky: If only Bomby's here... Toothpaste: Too long... *teleports him to the TLC* Salt's contest: Party planning Donut's contest: Escape the haunted mansion Bomby's contest: Same thing as Blocky's contest only in the desert... Paintbrush and Lucky's contest: Hide 'n seek SB's contest: Escape Evil Leafy Salt: DONE! Toothpaste: Everything's so bad here... *teleports her to the TLC* Donut: AAAAAH!!!!!!! *dies* *gets recovered in the TLC* Toothpaste: Bomby... WTF... *kills Bomby* KABOOM!!!! Bomby: *back to the TLC* Drumstick: Found the both of you! Paintbrush and Lucky: Drat... SB: Where am I? Ooh! A button *presses the purple button* LASER COMES OUT OF NOWHERE SB: AAAAAAAH!! *gets recovered in the TLC* Spongy, Soap, Nickel, Coiny, Cheesy, Tissues, Fries, Apple, Baseball, Eraser, Cherries & Match's contest: Bar contest but fall in the TLC... Needle and Taco's contest: Make an Advertisement Pen, Gelatin, Golf ball, Knife, Microphone, Marshmallow, Yellow Face, Pickle and Pin's contest: Kill martians Lightbulb and Yin aren't allowed to rejoin... Others except Marshmallow, Needle and Taco: *DIES* Others except Marshmallow, Needle and Taco: falls in the TLC Needle: Umm... Buy a... Thimble? Ghosty: So 2 centuries ago... *teleports Needle to the TLC* Taco: SOURCREAM! *gets teleported* Marshmallow: For BOW!!!! (and OJ too <3) *kills all Martians and exits to the door* Marshmallow: Yes! Toothpaste: You'll rejoin and that gives you 1800 points! Marshmallow: YAAAAY! END! Chapter 23b at somewhere... It's part 100! :D